Your Mine
by Parker677
Summary: Anna forgot that it was Elsa's birthday and now she needs to pay the price. What will Elsa do to her? WARNING: Smut Ahead...Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey guys, this is just a short Elsanna story that has smut so enjoy!**

The day started off normal as always; Anna waking up with a messy look, Elsa already dressed and most likely in the dining hall, Olaf looking for a playmate which is always Sven and Kristoff in one of his ice trips.

Anna lazily sat up from the bed and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She then rested her head on the palm of her hand, as her elbow was planted onto her lap. Still tired, she struggled to keep her eyes open, but it was too difficult for her to manage and her eyes closed once again. At the moment they had shut, she heard the door faintly knocking from the other side and her eyes instantly opened again.

"Huh!? Yea!?" She mumbled in a surprised manner as her eyes still struggled to stay open.

"Anna...may I come in?" Elsa said, slightly unclear through the other side.

Finally Anna was half awake and she replied in a clearer tone,

"Sure, come in..."

Elsa carefully opened the door then closed it behind her as she approached Anna. She sat on the ledge of the bed and observed her. At the instant she had examined her younger sister, Elsa drew a smirk and covered it with her hand, trying not to burst into laughter. Anna gave her a odd look,

"What's so funny?"

Elsa face burned as she still effortfully tried her best to not laugh,

"Your hair..." Elsa's voice squeaked.

Anna's expression immediately changed as her eyes widened. Her legs sprang out of the bed as she bolted to the mirror on the bedroom drawer, sitting in front of it. The moment the ginger girl's eyes laid on herself, she freaked,

"Crap!" Anna yelled as her hands slammed against her strawberry cheeks.

Anna quickly opened the drawer in front of her, pulling out a hairbrush, and began brushing her messy hair with haste. Elsa, who was still on the bed, finally cooled down and strolled over to her sister.

"Here let me help you." Elsa offered as she reached out her hand in front of the younger girl, gesturing for the brush.

Anna drew a agitated look and handed it to her as her back slouched. As Elsa gladly took it, she stood behind Anna and began gently brushing her hair.

"So, any plans for today?" Elsa wondered, as her voice was calm.

"Well, I was gonna go see Kristoff but it seems like he's too busy to hang out with me." Anna now fully awake.

"Interesting..." Elsa replied in a mysterious tone, while she still brushed her hair.

The way she had spoke struck Anna with a curious and strange feeling,

"Something wrong?" Anna questioned as she still couldn't puzzle her sister's word.

"Oh it's nothing..." Elsa responded as her voice still stayed the same.

"What do you mea- Oh my God..!" Anna instantly realized, "Dang it! Elsa Im sorry I forgo-"

"Shh..." Elsa hushed her then smiled as she finally brushed the last of Anna's hair, "It's okay...but you'll have to repay me.." Her tone darkening as her expression turned into a glare.

Anna's inspected her older sister's expression through the mirror and her face filled with panic,

"W-What kind r-repayment?" Anna hesitated and slightly horrified by her sister's glare.

Elsa reached out one of her hands and placed it on the younger girl's shoulder, turning it so that Anna's body fully to faced her.

"This kind.." Elsa whispered as the smiled in her glare grew.

In an instant, both of Elsa's hands grasp onto both of Anna's shoulders and lifting her to stand up. Her cold lips then pressed onto hers, forcing her tongue in. As for Anna she remained terrified, as she felt Elsa's freezing tongue wrestle with hers. Anna's eyes were wide open and her mind went blank. Finally Elsa release her mouth and still glared into her,

"Your mine now..." She seductively growled.

Anna was scared and she felt extremely uncomfortable,

"E-Elsa, I-I'm really not c-comfortable w-with this.." Anna stuttered, as she felt her heart sink in deeper.

Elsa took a step closer, her body now touching against hers. Her tongue then met with the left side of Anna's face, licking it like ice cream. Anna felt her voice choke in her throat as she is now beyond uncomfortable. Her breaths were rapid and shaky. Elsa then returned her face to its original spot as her eyes sheeted from Anna's beautiful face to her breasts. Staring at them, made Elsa form a hungry and greedy smile. Elsa's face shifted back to Anna's, who was still terrified. She gave her a lustful look and pushed her to the left side, next to the bed,

"Strip." Elsa ordered as she witness the younger girl helplessly lying down.

"Elsa p-please..." Anna begged as her heart rate increased.

Elsa took a step forward and drew a intimidating look,

"I said strip!" Elsa demanded and slightly more turned on by Anna's fear.

Anna whimpered then began slowly peeling of the shoulders of her pink nightgown as she unstably stood up. The nightgown then dropped to the floor, exposing Anna's nude body. Anna felt her whole body tremble as she tried to cover herself by crossing her thighs and arms around her breasts. Elsa began to feel the stirrings inside of her go insane as her eyes curtain Anna's body. As Elsa began to walk towards Anna, she gripped the collar of her ice dress then pulling it down as the dress disintegrated to snowflakes, dropping carelessly to the ground. Anna gasped as she examined the pale girl's perfect and slender body, then looking back to Elsa's seductive expression. Elsa grabbed the younger girl's shoulders, bring each other closer, and crashed her lips onto hers again. Their bodies touched while their tongues intertwined and danced. Anna felt traumatized and weak, but unfortunately she couldn't do anything for that she didn't want Elsa to break out again and instead gave in. Meanwhile, Elsa unattached her face from Anna and glared into her again,

"Say that you want my pussy..." Elsa snarled.

"Elsa I real-" Anna tried to notify but was interrupted as she felt her womanhood being caressed my Elsa's fingers, letting out an gasp.

"Say...it!" Elsa roared as her thumb put pressure onto Anna's clit.

"I-I want your p-pussy..." Anna stammered as her womanhood began to fill with tension.

Elsa pressed harder onto her clit, shouting again, "Louder!"

"I want your pussy!" Anna sharply cried with tears appearing out of the corner of her eyes, then streaming down her face.

"Good girl." Elsa smiled then drew her hand from her sister's private, sucking the juices off her fingers,

"You taste good, but now it's your turn to taste me..." Elsa commanded, as Anna produced more tears in her eyes, crying even more.

Elsa found herself more horny from Anna's vulnerability and threw her on the bed. Anna's back pounded onto the bed and her vision blurred. They then started to focus as Elsa positioned her private on her face. Elsa looked down at Anna, giving her a mocking expression.

"Elsa please don't..." Anna whimpered as Elsa felt the hot breaths from Anna's words on her womanhood.

"Then don't forget my birthday..." Elsa devilishly smirked, then assaulted her private onto Anna's sizzling mouth.

Elsa couldn't help but to give out a moan as she felt Anna's tongue in her. Chills of shock spread throughout her body as she felt startled. The inside of Anna's mouth didn't move and she cried even more, but was muffled by Elsa's private on her. Elsa grabbed the younger girl's hair and clenched it, pulling it,

"The sooner I cum then the sooner that we can finish this!" Elsa harassed.

Anna whimpered even more, then reluctantly began flicking her tongue onto Elsa's sex, playing with it.

"Don't stop..." Elsa moaned.

Her tongue then entered the Elsa, causing her to moan even louder.  
Elsa was in ecstasy as she held onto Anna's hair even tighter. Anna began stroking the walls of Elsa as they contracted tightly around her. She then removed her tongue from the insides of Elsa, tasting her private even more. Elsa's moans were endless,

"A-Anna..."

Anna's tongue began to tease Elsa's clit harder. As this went on for a while, Elsa was close to her breaking point.

"A-Anna...I'm gonna-" Elsa stuttered as she felt the load in her lower part finally release. She lifted her thighs up from Anna's face as they both started panting. Elsa's womanly essence covered Anna's mouth. Elsa's face then leaned down onto Anna's, kissing her lightly on the cheek,

"Best gift ever..." Elsa said as she slammed her body next to Anna, falling fast asleep.

As for Anna she didn't move a single muscle, and felt traumatized. She cried even more and cradle herself to sleep.

**Note: Thanks for reading...sorry if this isn't your type of Elsanna. It's just how I view it...:P But if you liked then please fav or follow. Also if you want me to put this into a story then tell me and I'll think about it. Leave some feedback too :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: You may not like this chapter but I'm bored so...please don't give me hate cause I kinda don't have a life lol...**

It had been three days since the tragedy and Anna tried her best to avoid any contact with Elsa, except for meetings; which she had to unfortunately attend. During the meetings, Elsa would pass Anna seductive smirks when the royals weren't paying attention and Anna however, would pretend to not see them. Meanwhile, Anna lurked in the dark halls of the castle and kept herself alerted at all times, to patrol out for the snow queen. As she crept down the stairs, a loud clink is heard and immediately drawing her attention to the sound. She felt her heart race then concentrated her eyes onto the dark figure near the knight armor; having a gauntlet stuck to one's clothing. She began to run back up the stairs,

"Anna wait!" A male voice called her out.

Anna heeled and turned to see Kristoff approaching her as he untangled the gauntlet from the bottom of his shirt, throwing it aside. The moment she had realized that it was Kristoff, she scurried herself towards him, leaping into his muscular arms. Anna buried her face deep into his chest as his arms wrapped around her securely. He formed a smile, while one of his hands petted her hair,

"Hey, how's my little strawberry doing?" He soothingly asked as he felt Anna crying on his chest; changing his expression to more concerned,

"Anna, are you okay?" Kirstoff began worriedly.

Her cries then silenced and lifting her face up to the ice harvester,

"No, I'm not okay." Her mouth crumpled, crying in tears of anxiety and delight; now that Kristoff is with her. She pounded her face on his chest again.

He gently grasped onto her shoulders, pushing her back slightly as his face leaned down to hers. He made a curious and caring expression,

"Anna, it's okay you can tell me..." He informed and kissing her smoothly on the cheek.

She simmered down the emotions inside of her with a deep exhale,

"When,..you left for your ice trip, El-" She almost revealed then was interrupted as Elsa appeared out of nowhere,

"I accidentally made her slip on the ice when we were trying to build a snowman." Elsa cut off and walked towards the couple.

Anna became petrified for a few moments, then returned back to reality as Elsa strolled by her, ghostly slicing a cut her sister's arm with one of her finger nails; without Kristoff noticing. Anna felt a gasp in her voice choke and Elsa stood next to Kristoff, giving him a calm expression but deep inside was evil,

"Look, she got a cut from slipping and I just noticed right now..." Elsa implied and gingerly latched arms with the younger girl as Kristoff unhanded her shoulders, letting Elsa snatch her,

"Poor girl, let's get you cleaned up.." Elsa's voice was kind.

Anna's heart sank even deeper in her chest as Elsa began to walk back up the stairs with her sister. In a flash, Anna stopped, moving her self back to Kristoff and faced him,

"B-But me and K-Kristoff had plans today..." Anna thought quick as a hint of hope rose inside of her.

Kristoff approached Anna and pressed his lips on hers,

"Anna, we can hang out anytime but for now your sister's right. Your health is first." Kristoff noted then drew back his face as he slowly walked away.

When Kristoff was finally out of the scene, Elsa's arm held onto Anna's elbow even tighter and gave her a devilish smirk,

"Nice try." Elsa said as tugged Anna to follow her, "Come!"

Anna's chest became weak, feeling like a part of herself was gonna die. Anna was in fear and couldn't do anything and following her older sister. As the two finally reached up the stairs, Elsa pulled Anna to a nearby bedroom door, opening it. Elsa threw Anna to the center of the bedroom and closed the door behind her; also freezing the doorknob. Anna felt a beat of terror and mental pain strike inside of her heart as her body lied on the carpet ground defenseless. Elsa then approached the ginger girl and knelt on one of her knees. The tip of her cold fingers were under Anna's chin, lifting it for her to glare into the teal eyes,

"You know, I haven't seen you since our little play time..." Her voice was surprisingly soothing, then transitioning her hand to the side of Anna's peach color chin, stroking it with the back of her hand. Anna felt the cold backhand brush against her, making her unleash a few rapid breaths,

"E-Elsa, p-please...W-Why are you doing this me? W-We're sisters and t-this is wrong." Anna tried to reason but Elsa responded with making her evil expression grow even more massive.

The intimidating look on Elsa's face made Anna far more terrified. Elsa crushed her lips onto Anna's and pushed her tongue inside again, strangling with hers. In the midst of the kiss, Anna shoved Elsa away and began to clumsily run for the door. Elsa drew an angry expression and extend out one of her hands, gripping onto one of Anna's ankles and causing her to fall chest first,

"Where you going sis!?" Elsa summoned.

Anna tried to crawl away, but Elsa yanked the girl back; reeling her back to her original spot. Anna turned her body to face back up at the ceiling as her head throbbed. Her sight was a blur then focused, seeing Elsa's on top of her; who is now pining her against the floor. She felt Elsa's thighs sitting on top of of her hips. Surprisingly, they were warm and it caused Anna to feel slightly temperate in her lower part, but in a involuntary way. Tears began to appeared out of the corner of the younger girl's eyes,

"Please!...I don't want to do this!" Anna pleaded as the tears began to stream out of the sides of her eyes. Anna cries grew louder and Elsa muffled them by covering her hand over Anna's mouth. Elsa seductive glare still remained on her face,

"Your so cute when you look scared.." Elsa softly complimented as she conjured her dress to disintegrate into snowflakes with the hand she used on Anna, exposing her porcelain perfect frame. Anna's panted deeper and faster as her eyes examined Elsa's milky breasts then staring back up to Elsa expression,

"I wanna see that cute petite bod of yours..." Elsa said in a desirable tone as she ripped off a portion of Anna's dress and eventually tattering the whole outfit. Anna's body was now fully bare with Elsa's and Elsa's fingers stealthily sweep from the crevice between Anna's breasts to her rosebud; which is now slightly wet.

Anna gasped with a moan as she felt her older sister's fingers tease her entrance and clit. She felt assaulted and horrified then suddenly, two thin long cold fingers penetrated inside of her. Anna wailed, but was cut off when the pale girl' lips met with hers again. Many tears rapidly flooded out of the frail girl's eyes. However, she couldn't disagree that the feeling was slightly pleasurable but what made it mostly the opposite was that it was her older sister doing the deed to her. If she could, Anna wanted to tell her off, but she was afraid to cause an another winter storm in Arendelle and unfortunately has to give in to Elsa's sexual desires. Meanwhile, Elsa's pace became faster and harsh; causing pain to occur inside of Anna,

"Elsa..I-It hurts..." Anna whined while the tears kept streaming out of her eyes and constructing a tight expression.

Elsa then began to feel a little bad and moderated her pace slower. Elsa felt her fingers squeezed by Anna's stiff inner walls. Suddenly Anna's thighs started to quiver, and Elsa knew what it meant. She instantly removed her fingers from Anna's private and gave her a demonic grin, while she cleaned off the fluids off of her fingers with her hot tongue. Anna's womanhood throbbed, causing a sharp feeling to soar up in her lower stomach. Even though she didn't get to release, Anna was glad that it was over.

"We're not finish yet..." Elsa made aware as her tone was husky.

"N-N-No more...please..." Anna whimpered.

Elsa ignored her and promptly stood up, looking down at the younger girl with a fierce look,

"Get on the bed." Elsa ordered.

Anna reluctantly went back on her feet and shakily strolled over to the bed, lying her side. Her knees were up to her breasts and her arms cloaked around herself, cradling herself. Elsa then followed after and stopped at the side of the bed,

"Get on your back and spread your arms out!" Elsa commanded and Anna obeyed.

Her back was against the bed and her thighs slightly crossed, in humiliation. Elsa then flicked her wrist three times at different directions. Anna suddenly felt her wrists cuffed coldly to the railing of the bed and her eyes blinded by a ice fabric blindfold. She gasped and squirmed, but Elsa quickly laid on her abdomen, holding her arms to stop,

"It'll be okay...We'd only just began..." She maliciously whispered.

The whimpers and the trembling in her body that Anna experience were non-stop. The older girl climbed down lower on the bed and alined her womanhood on Anna's as her thighs intertwined with of of Anna's thighs. She rubbed her private onto Anna's, feeling all of her sensitive spots being massaged, and letted out an instant moan,

"Oh Anna..."

Elsa's back was on the bottom railing of the bed and her thighs confined Anna's right thigh, gripping onto it. The snow queen began to thrust her sex onto Anna's. Both of them felt the pressure become intense in their womanly areas. In retaliation, Anna's hands clamped onto the railing above her, while Elsa did the same except on the rail that her back had laid on. Even though she was in a almost quite uncomfortable position, Elsa didn't mind for that she was in a moment of pure intoxication of pleasure. Every facial muscle of Anna's had clenched and tears poured out again,

"_Please...Please, I want this to be over already...I can't take it anymore..._" Anna's thought echoed in agony.

Elsa was close but Anna was closer and she sensed it by the shivers from Anna's thighs,

"Not yet!" Elsa ordered.

Anna struggled to conceal herself and shuddered even more; so much that it started to become an involuntary to her. Elsa slammed herself more strenuously onto Anna's sensitive private and continuously moaned, while Anna effortfully held hers back, causing her bottom lip to tremor. The voice in Anna's throat shrilled and Elsa howled in satisfaction as the two, both at the same time, finally liberated their womanly juices; arching their backs from the strain.

Anna roughly panted, as for Elsa didn't as much as her younger sister. With all of her leftover strength, Elsa lifted herself from the railing of the bed to hover her body over Anna's; giving one last passionate kiss. This time Anna actually went along, with the kiss, and Elsa drew her head back, leaving a bridge of saliva between them. The cold girl then sat on Anna's lower stomach, with her thighs on them, and casted her ice creations away. Elsa unanticipatedly molded a friendly and somewhat sisterly smile on her face to her sister and laid next to her, who was frozen from shock. As Elsa snuggled onto the ginger girl's tender shoulder, Anna began to feel a bit of content. She felt the feeling then flourishing inside of her, but instantly twitched her entire body and making the emotion decay away as her eyes tiredly closed, drifting away to sleep.

**Important Note: Just letting you know, if you think that this Elsanna short story makes you feel unexpectation (or not)...then that's how that's exactly how I wanted the story to be like. For that purpose, I want to write something that's different than what other people usually see most of the time. For example, most people make Elsanna stories when the two sisters actually like really each other not in a sisterly way, but I thought hey,...what if Anna didn't really feel that way with Elsa? Or What if Elsa wanted Anna but Anna didn't want her?...I'm a kind of writer that likes to write for the people who think a little differently than others...(Which is not that many people) but I want them to know that there is a writer out there who is brave enough to write what they want to hear so here you go...and I hope you enjoy, but for the ones that do not think like these kinds of people then I'm sorry that I wasted you time for you reading this. I hope that this kinda clears things out...:P**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun just began to rise and the bit of light that it exposed, gleamed through the window and to Anna's face, awakening her. Her eyelids drowsily opened and guiding her head to her right side. She noticed that Elsa was still asleep and it gave her a chance to run, but silently. Anna carefully stepped off the bed, one by one with her feet and stood up. She crept to the door but she can fully turn the knob open, she realized that she was still in the nude. Her cheeks grew slightly red in stupidity and embarrassment, but also slight angered for that she had to stay in the room; hoping to find something to cover a majority of her. Cautiously, she moved and tiptoed to the nearby closet, opening the wooden door. From searching inside, she only discovered a few royal colored V-neck t-shirts, all of them way too big of size for her, and two pairs of plain brown caprice shorts. At first the clothes were unrecognizable to her, but then it hit her,

"_Oh my God..._"

Suddenly at the exact moment, she heard the door handle from the other side turn, but it didn't budge due to Elsa freezing the doorknob. Then the person knocked,

"Hello? I'm sorry but this is my room." A male voice informed.

Anna's panic built up even more inside causing her to freak out,

"_Oh shit!_" Her thought cursed.

"It's me Kristoff, please open the door whoever you are. I just need to get a few things." Kristoff notified though the other side.

Anna's entire body shuddered in panic and swiftly, she replied back in a hurried tone,

"Kristoff! I-uh! It's me! Anna! Um...Sorry but can you come back...?"

"Anna? Why are you inside my room?" Kristoff slightly confused.

"Um, well..." She then looked over to Elsa, still sleeping in peace and groaning from the noise the two, Kristoff and Anna, have caused, "After Elsa took care of my wound, I got really sleepy so Elsa took me here because she knew that I would be too lazy to get to my room and sleep." She explained in a calm voice then sighed.

Anna knew that at that spotlight, she could have told him the truth but in the love of her own sister, she knew that it would hurt her. However, even though Elsa had been giving her horrifying treatments lately, she's still her sister and sisters could not do such things to each other. Anna then imagined what would happen if it was the other way around, she knew that Elsa would never tell and instead first try to talk things out, because they both loved each other in a sisterly way. Anna felt pity on Elsa, but at the same time was still terrified of her.

Meanwhile, Kristoff gleefully implied back,

"Oh ok, well then, see ya later!"

Then she heard his footsteps, slowly and distantly walking away from the door. She let out an relieved sigh and moved her eyes back from the door to the bed, noticing that Elsa was no longer in it. Suddenly, she saw a slender shadow in front of her slowly sneak up behind her as the figure wrapped a cold arm around around her warm neck and the other hand covering the tender lips. Anna felt Elsa's hot breath on her ear behind her,

"I'm surprised that you didn't narc me out..." She said as her face drew a demonic grin.

Anna sighed in annoyed and depression as she gingerly removed Elsa's hand from her mouth,

"Elsa, can we please just talk?"

Elsa began to grow even furious at her disrespect,

"No! Now get on the be-" She spat back.

"Elsa stop!" Anna angrily shouted, cutting Elsa off.

Elsa felt a bit of weakness strike upon her heart. Trying to not to show it, she tried to push Anna, but Anna stood strong and fought back, shoving the ice queen to the floor next to her. Anna clenched her fists and leaned down in front of her, giving the cold girl an raged and agitated look,

"Look Elsa!, I have had enough of this! I'm done! Your my sister! Not my lover, and you'll never touch me again! Your lucky that this time I didn't tell Kristoff, but next time...I won't even hesitate..." Anna argued then stormed back to the closet to put some clothes on.

Elsa's expression filled with remorse and disgrace as her mouth crumpled; breaking into tears of sorrow. Her hands cupped her face, kneeling on the carpet floor, crying. Anna then felt slightly guilty and strolled back to her sister, still not wearing any clothes. She knelt next to Elsa and cloaked her arms around the miserable girl, petting her bare white back.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Anna..." Elsa cried and finally back to reality.

Anna sighed in peace and was finally liberated from the stress of Elsa,

"It's okay Elsa..." She cooed.

"No! It's not okay! I feel disgusting, and your right...we're sisters and I should be doing these kinds of things to you. I also should never make you feel uncomfortable in any way. I'm sorry Anna, I've just been stressed out from my queenly duties lately and I needed some kind of escape."

Anna drew a friendly smiled and supported Elsa back onto her feet as she stood up with her. Anna placed her hands onto Elsa's shoulders and turned them so the pale girl faced her,

"I love you Elsa." Anna's smile grew and she gently pressed her lips onto her.

Elsa's face was shot with unexpectedness, but it deceased away as she bolted her arms around her younger sister's neck, bringing each other's bodies closer. Anna smoothly coiled her arms around Elsa's waist and rubbed her body against hers. The two shared an extended passionate kiss and finally broke,

"So..How bout..that bed?" Anna said between her pants and made a lovingly smile.

"Let's go..." Elsa grinned then giggled.

The pair ran towards the bed and playfully jumped on. Anna laid on top of Elsa, but Elsa enthusiastically rolled on top of the ginger girl,

"Me first though..." Elsa said in a calmer and seductive, but soothing tone.

Anna felt her cheeks become pink as her older sister began to make her way down to her private. Elsa caressed it and circled Anna's clit with her thumb. Anna let out a passionate moan and leaned her chin below her neck, gazing into her older sister with delight,

"I won't squirm this time..." Anna made aware.

Elsa grinned then brought in two fingers inside of her younger sister. Anna squealed in satisfaction and gave a soft moan. Elsa enjoyed hearing her sister actually this time moan without reluctant and fastened her pace. Anna couldn't help it but to savor the sensation and moaned continuously, until she could no longer hold it. Elsa felt her fingers being contracted by Anna's walls and knew it she was close, hastening her pace even more. Then Anna's thighs squirmed and after a couple of moments, there was release for her. Her fluids sheeted her womanhood, but Elsa's tongue gathered them up inside of her mouth; tasting it first before swallowing. The snow queen sat back up and watched her sister pant in appeasement.

"My turn..." Anna seductively whispered and glared, making Elsa feel even wetter below.

Anna sat up with her sister, settling her hands onto her shoulders. She then slid one of her hands down to one of Elsa's soft and milky breasts, kneading it. Elsa faintly moaned, making Anna even wanted more. Anna kissed the side of her neck and leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. Elsa's moans grew, but Anna still craved more and she kissed down to the breast that her hand held, swirling her tongue around the erect nipple. Elsa gasped at the tongue action, but suddenly, Anna transitioned her hands to grasp onto her cold shoulders and pinning her against the bed. Anna's body hovered over hers and she whispered in a devilish tone,

"It's revenge time..."

Elsa felt a hint of fear coming of inside of her. Anna then licked with the back of her tongue, from the gap between her porcelain breasts down to her private. Anna's tongue teased her entrance and especially her clit, causing Elsa to fill with a tremendous amount of desire and lust,

"A-Anna please..." Elsa pleaded as Anna teased her for too long.

"I don't feel like it..." Anna lazily said and continued her tongue movement around her entrance.

Elsa's bit her bottom lip, sinking her teeth from the want of Anna inside.

Then Anna pushed her thumb onto Elsa's clit, as her tongue still played with her entrance and making Elsa suffer.

"Anna please I'm begging you! I need you!" Elsa begged in agony from all of her teasing games.

Anna glared, "That's more like it..." And finally slammed a finger inside of Elsa.

Elsa involuntarily gasped from the sharp pleasurable sensation. She wanted more, but knowing that if she begged again then Anna would stop and instead dealt with what her younger sister had given her. Meanwhile, Anna's tongue circled her clit as her finger drilled into Elsa's womanhood. Elsa had never felt so much intense bliss and drank in every moment of it. Anna then inserted an another finger and thrusted them into her with more strain. Elsa couldn't hold back anymore and moaned non-stop, her breaths even deeper. As Anna penetrated deeper inside, she found Elsa's 'sensitive' spot and Elsa rushed an abrupt gasped,

"Right there..." Elsa softly informed as her hands, on her each side, hostilely gripped onto the sheets.

Anna felt Elsa tightening around her fingers and her thighs shimmered. Anna knew and gave a final jab inside as Elsa's essence was released, covering her throbbing sex. Anna licked them inside of her mouth and instantly swallowed. She looked back up to her older sister's panting expression,

"I love you Elsa." She said as her face became friendly once again.

Elsa smiled back and panted,

"I..love you too."

Anna climbed back up to the bed and laid next to her bare sister. The two warmly cuddled and went gracefully into slumber.

**Note: Let me guess...that was different? I know...I'm gonna be posting an another version of this chapter and it's gonna be the same in the beginning but only the rest will be different. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. Ps: tell me if I should continue this, I know that it's kinda a dumb question but I feel as though that I'm just writing this for no one to see haha.**


End file.
